The present invention relates to a pixel structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
An in-plane field switching (IPS) display rotates liquid crystal molecules by creating in-plane horizontal fields, and the horizontal fields are parallel with each other to improve the view angle performance of the LCD. The fringe field switching (FFS) display creates a fringe field between the electrodes, in which liquid crystal molecules between the electrodes and above the electrodes are rotated in plane for switching, so that the view angle performance of the LCD can be improved. However, as the display panel of a LCD increases in size, a horizontal field LCD like an IPS LCD and an FFS LCD cannot any more meet the requirements concerning the view angle of a large size LCD, especially for the wide screen LCD over 40 inch.
In both the IPS LCD and FFS LCD, the pixel structure in the display panel forms the view angle in a same direction. Thus, when the view angle of an observer is not consistent with the view angle of the pixel structure, the observer cannot see a normal image. In addition, when the view angle of the observer is approaching the limit of view angle of the display, the color deviation becomes so great that the visual effect of the observer is adversely affected.
In addition, dark spots usually appear in a large size LCD. That is, there is one or more pixels damaged in the display panel of the LCD during manufacture, and these pixels cannot function properly, which result in dark spots on the display panel and adversely influence the display quality of the LCD.